civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviets (Lim
FOUR CHALLENGERS APPROACH Soviet Lim & Soviet Flamzy are two new gen players. They came with three other people nicknamed "Reg" "Pig" and "Nom". Reg and Pig never played after they initially joined, but Nom stayed for a bit but has recently become inactive. Their first town was called Russia, and belonged to the nation Warsaw. Lim had a compulsion to become a rebel, while he never was harmed or hurt by Nexus in any way, the stories and rumors he heard were enough for him to become loyal to Pudmuffers, and blindly do as he says. Flamzy on the other hand, was a lot more skeptical and doubted both the rebels, and nexus and believe him and flamzy could rule the server by themselves, but Lim was able to convince Flamzy to stay a rebel. After they set up their first town, an ally of Nexus and leader of the German Empire found and flagged their base. Lim was able to defend with the help of Bix. A few days later their town fell due to an attack from Trickmaster and Tess. Originally they thought the cords were leaked from a member of the German empire, but they later found out it was leaked from a Nexus alt that pretended to be a rebel. Their second base fell very fast, due to the Nexus alt finding that base since they still were unaware it was an alt. THE DUO JOIN THE BATTLE By the time they made their third base, they had enough gear to help fight Nexus. Lim was online when some rebels decided to attack a Nexus base, he had enough gear to supply the still somewhat active Nom and go help them. in the end, Nom died but lim was able to get out of their without dying. 2 Nexus members died and 1 rebel died, if memory serves well. Soon after "TheFreshLemon" was under attack by a large group of Nexus members. Flamzy and Lim rushed to the defense to help their comrades, they both died but it was a rebel victory overall, more Nexus members died and their leader "MooseBobby" died too. After this, Nexus launched a counter attack on their base. The rebels were not willing to help defend, so lim and flamzy were forced to evacuate as fast as they could. Their nation fell and they were basically homeless. They did not belong to a nation or town for a while, that is until "SirElliot" betrayed Nexus, both of them were up to help fight. After Elliot betrayed them, the rebels launched a series of attacks on Nexus bases, outposts, etc. They were even able to win a 5v5 and take a major vault. After the attacks, in the night, Relaxer and Lim creeper raid a nexus base, to more then good results. THE DUO SPLIT After the series of attacks, not much happened. Flamzy and Lim somewhat split ways. Flamzy remains a rebel and is part of Warsaw, Lim wants to lead a neutral nation. Lim spends days working on a project called Civlympics, while flamzy builds autobrewers and helps Pudmuffers do tasks. They remain friends and still help each other fight, build, etc. THE DUO REUNITE, AND PLOT Soon, Flamzy talks about flagging bases that are neutral. Of course the rebels dont approve, but Lim decides he will help Flamzy, and if they fall, they fall together (probably the gayest thing ive said in the last few months.). at the time of writing this (10/20/2018) this is all the major events that have happened. While memory may fail me and some of the details may be incorrect, this is generally accurate. Category:Players